HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Animated Baby Cries
This sound effect can be found on HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), which was made by The Hollywood Edge. Used In TV Shows *All New VIZ - Sid the Sexisist (2003) *Adventure Time *Aqua Teen Hunger Force *Andrija i Anđelka *The Batman *Beavis & Butthead *Binka *Bravest Warriors *Care Bears: Unlock the Magic *CatDog *Chowder *Courage The Cowardly Dog *Cow and Chicken *Crocadoo (Heard once in "Baby On Board.") *The Fairly OddParents *Futurama (Only heard in the 2010 reboot.) *Hey Duggee *The Hooley Dooleys *I Am Weasel *Inspector Gadget (2015 TV Series) *Johnny Bravo *King of the Hill *Little Bill *Mona the Vampire *Mr. Bean: The Animated Series *Oggy and the Cockroaches (Heavy use of the sample - heard in most season 1-3 episodes.) *PB&J Otter *Pet Alien *Power Rangers *Poochini *Regular Show (Heard in 4 episodes.) *The Ren & Stimpy Show **Original dub - Heard in 5 episodes from series 3 to the end. **UK dub - Heard once in 8 episodes. *Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon (UK dub - Heard once in 2 episodes:) **"Ren Seeks Help" **"Stimpy's Pregnant" *Sesame Street (Heard often in episode 4308: Don't Wake the Baby) *The Simpsons (Heard once in "22 for 30.") *Small Stories (Heard once in "Une bébé pour le Père Noël.") *Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Heard once in "Diaz Family Vacation" along with Hollywoodedge, Baby Crying Slowly PE144001, Hollywoodedge, Baby Whines Cries Huf PE145601 and other baby crying sound effects in a group of poor Mewni babies if you listen carefully.) *Static Shock *SuperJail (Heard in 6 episodes.) *Superman: The Animated Series *Teen Titans Go! *Teletubbies (2015 - Heard once in "Babies.") *Twipsy *Ultimate Spider-Man *Untalkative Bunny *VeggieTales *Wheel Squad *Wimzie's House *Wunschpunsch *Zig and Sharko Anime *Cyborg 009 (English dub only) *Doraemon (2005 anime) (Euskeran & Australian dubs only) *Dragon Ball Z (Ocean Dub only) Movies *Arthur Christmas (2011) *Bob the Builder - When Bob Became a Builder (2005) *Bridget Jones' Baby (2016) *next gen (2018) *The Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists! (2012) *The Unborn (2009, heard in a higher pitch) YouTube Videos *Nostalgia Critic *Mrlegofan404's GoAnimate videos (Heard once in "Eric Calls the Baby Stupid.") Video Games Sony PlayStation: *Banjo Kazooie (1998) *Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (2004) (Heard in one TV commercial.) *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (2006) (Heard once in the mission "Fear the Repo." and "When Funday Comes.") *Grand Theft Auto IV (2008) (Heard once in a radio commercial for www.Babiesovernight.com.) *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) (Heard once in "Impotent Rage." - heard briefly.) *Soviet Strike (1996) (Heard when you accidentally destroy a factory which is making and producing baby food.) *Super Adventure Rockman (1998) *Thrillville - Off The Rails (2007) Music *Lordi - Blood Red Sandman (live only) *Slayer - Disciple (music video only - 2002) Theater & Leisure UK: *Dugdale Centre: The Originators Commercials New Zealand: *LTSA - The Effect On Your Family (2000) UK: *Alton Towers - Ribena Berry Bish Bash (2003) (Heard when the berries are about to be liquefied.) *Cry Babies (2017) *McCain Baby Peas (2004) *Tesco - Baby & Toddler Sale (2004, radio) Category:Hollywoodedge